The present disclosure relates to a document conveyance device and an image forming apparatus that includes the document conveyance device, more particularly, to a document conveyance device that includes a sensor for detecting a document passing in a document conveyance path and an image forming apparatus that includes the document conveyance device.
There are some image forming apparatuses, such as a copy machine, a facsimile, a scanner and the like, include a document conveyance device that automatically sends a plurality of documents to a document reading portion. The document conveyance device separates documents from a bundle of documents loaded in a document placement tray one after another beginning with the uppermost document, and sends the documents to the document reading portion. After an image on a surface of the document is read by the document reading portion, the document is delivered to a document delivery tray that is disposed on the most downstream side of a document conveyance path.
For example, to count a reading start timing at the document reading portion, a next sheet feeding timing and the like, the document conveyance device needs to include a sensor that detects a tip end and rear end of the document. Because of this, a document conveyance device is known in which a document conveyance path is provided with only one sensor that detects presence of a document.
Besides, a document conveyance device is known in which a document conveyance path is provided with two sensors one of which detects a tip end of a document and the other of which detects a rear end of the document.